What the Stars Command
by fernfury
Summary: Fernkit always knew she would be a great leader. Mosskit always knew she would be a great medicine cat. They're just reglar kits of NightClan, living alongside Ashclan and Mistclan. But a new threat is rising and threatening the lands the clans live on. Are Fernkit and Mosskit really destined to save the clans, or did Starclan make a mistake? (multiple OC XOC)
1. The cats and clans

**Hey guys! I have a lot of stories I'm working on right now, so I might not update this for a while. That and I have a busy life so yeah. But these are the cats in the story and a brief description of what the territories look like. Hope you like it. If you have any good ideas, please send them to me. Please review!**

**Night Clan**

Leader: Nightstar – black she cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Cloverwing – light grey she-cat with black stripes; green eyes

Medicine cat: - Runningpath – reddish brown tom with golden yellow eyes

Warriors:

Darkfoot – dark brown tom with amber eyes; black feet

Shadeear – dark grey tom with blue eyes; black ears

Rosewinter – white she cat with copper eyes

Dapplefoot – cream, black, and white tortoiseshell she cat; pale green eyes

Thistletail – brown tom with dark brown spots; deep green eyes

Meadowpool – ginger tabby she cat with pale blue eyes; white on muzzle and chest

Summersand – cream she cat with blue eyes

Coppergaze – light ginger tom with copper eyes

Oliveeyes – dark brown tabby tom with olive eyes

Bluelight – blue-grey she cat with pale blue eyes

Sunwhisker – orange tom with golden yellow eyes

Dewdrop – small light grey she-cat with blue eyes; oldest warrior

Apprentices:

Featherpaw – ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (mentor: Rosewinter)

Adderpaw – cream fur tom with dark brown muzzle, tail and paws; blue eyes (mentor: Coppergaze)

Nightpaw – black tom with blue eyes (mentor: Darkfoot)

Queens:

Flyheart – grey long furred she cat with blue eyes; retired warrior due to injured leg (Mate: Sunwhisker Kits: Hawkkit, Moonkit, Mosskit, Fernkit)

Stargaze - white she cat with brown eye (Mate: Shadeear Kits: Leopardkit, Ivykit, Silverkit)

Greyfur - dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Has claw mark on nose. (Mate: Thistletail Kits: Dawnkit, Frostkit)

Elders: 

Morningtail - grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Ambertrack - black she-cat with amber eyes

Stripeclaw - Golden brown tom with green eyes

Yellowfur - light ginger Tom with green eyes

Clearspirit - golden brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (former medicine cat)

**Mist Clan**

Leader: Dapplestar – grey with lighter spots, she-cat, blue eyes

Deputy: Cloudpool – long haired white she-cat with golden amber eyes

Medicine cat: Cedarstep – Goldnebrown tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Minnowleg – pae grey she-cat with blue eyes

Sandtail – pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Pebbleheart – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadowface – black tom with amber eyes

Oakheart – light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Darktalon – dark brown tom with black feet and green eyes

Mudpelt - brown tom with amber eyes

Icesine – white she-cat withblue eyes

Blazestripe – ginger tabby tom with flame coloured stripes and green eyes

Pricklefur – white, grey, and cream tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes; fur sticks out all spikey

Tigerpelt – ginger tom with black stripes, white belly, and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw – brown tabby tom with blue eyes (mentor: Darktalon)

Puddlepaw – blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes (mentor: Sandtail)

Mintpaw – grey and white she-cat with pale green eyes (mentor: Oakheart)

Reedpaw – reddish brown tom with amber eyes (mentor: Shadowface)

Spiderpaw – black and white tom with blue eyes (mentor: Mudpelt)

Queens:

Mistyflower – blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Tigerpelt Kits: Featherkit and Sandkit)

Leafpelt – cream furred she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Darktalon Kits: Brightkit and Stormkit)

Elders:

Mistfur – blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes; white paws

Sagefoot – golden brown tabby with amber eyes; white tail tip

**Ash Clan**

Leader: Clawstar – Black and white tom with green eyes; claw marks on face and back left leg

Deputy: Flashfire – Ginger and white tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Breezeleaf – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Pounceclaw – dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Thrushfur – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lightningtail – ginger tom with amber eyes; long tail

Specklefoot – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Riverstreak – blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes; white stripe on muzzle

Birchtail – golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Smokepelt – dark grey tom with green eyes

Squirreltail – dark ginger long haired she-cat with green eyes

Summerpelt: light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Skunkstripe – black tom with white tail tip and white stripe along back; amber eyes

Ripplepool – ginger she-cat with green eyes

Wavepelt – blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes; wavy fur

Willownose – cream and grey furred se-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Skypaw – light grey long haired she-cat with dark grey flecks; pale blue eyes (mentor: Breezeleaf)

Gingerpaw – ginger tabby with amber eyes (mentor: Skunkstripe)

Queens:

Creamfur – long haired cream she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Birchtail Kits: Hailkit and Mothkit)

Elders:

Greyberry – grey she-cat with blue eyes; one blind eye

**Others:**

Angel - white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Cobra – dark grey tom with pale green eyes

Light of First Star – long haired cream she-cat with pale blue eyes; white mark on forehead

River That Runs Swiftly – grey tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

**Territories:**

Lake in centre of map. Ash Clan territory to the right (west) of lake. Mist Clan territory to the left (east) of the lake. Night Clan territory to the north of the lake. Twoleg farm to the south of the lake.

All territories split by small streams (and twoleg farm fences).

Night Clan territory: mixed forest (leaf trees and pine trees) Camp in roots of "Sky Tree" (very tall tree with roots high above ground; like Hometree in Avatar if you've ever seen that movie) in sight of lake shore.

Mist Clan territory: thin forest to north of territory; marshes to the south. Low cliffs on southern to central lake shores (hunting grounds). Camp sheltered tree grove beside waterfall and rocks; medicine cat den behind waterfall

Ashclan territory: Grass lands; thin forest to the north; sandy beaches on lake side. Camp is in rocky area near rocky hills.

Medicine cat gathering area: Sun Stone: inside foot of Smoking Mountain (semi-sleeping volcano)

Clan gathering area: small island in lake off of Nightclan/Mistclan border. Abandoned two-leg bridge for easy access.

**Hope this helps in the story. I know there are a lot of cats and territories to remember, but you can always come back and look at this if you get stuck or confused during the story!**


	2. 1 kits

**Here's the first chapter in What the Stars Command! I also noticed an error in the prologue. Summerpelt is supposed to be in Nightlan and Summersand is supposed to be in AshClan. The colours are right, but the names should be switched. Sorry. Other than that, it is correct. Hope you guys like the first chapter! Please Review!**

"Come on Mosskit! Open your eyes so we can go play!" Fernkit begged, poking her sister with her paw.

"Come on!" Their brother, Hawkkit joined in.

The tortoiseshell she-cat finally opened her green eyes and blinked at her sister and brother. A light grey she-cat with blue eyes, who was the same age, came into the nursery. "Flyheart! Mosskit opened her eyes!" She called. The said grey she-cat came into the nursery and greeted her kit.

"How does it feel to see little one?" Fly heart said.

"Everything is so bright." Moss kit said.

"Can we go play outside now!?" Hawkkit asked. Fly heart nodded and Hawkkit and Moonkit, the grey kit, dashed outside.

"Come on!" Fernkit said, jumping around her sister. "Leapordkit, Ivykit, and Silverkit are already outside."

They emerged out of the nursery, which was bush woven into a cave, at the edge of the camp under the branches of the sky tree. Moonkit and Hawkkit were playing with Leapordkit, the spotted ginger Tom, and his sisters Ivykit and Silverkit. (White with light grey stripes and light silver tabby she-cats) They were being watched by Flyheart, a long haired grey queen, and two other queens, one white and one dark grey, who were Stargaze and Greyfur.

"So behind us is the nursery." Fernkit said, pointing to the woven bush in the tree roots behind them. "And that's the warriors den." A hole in the ground amongst the roots, woven around with sapling branches. "And the apprentice's den." A hollow log with vines draping around the front. "Oh, and over there's the Leander's den!" Fernkit said enthusiastically, nodding towards a hole in the tree, with a boulder in front of it. "The boulder is High Rock. Over there is the elder's den." Fernkit continued. A dug our cave, much like the warrior's den, made up the elder's den. "And finally, the medicine den." The medicine den was a large honey suckle bush at the edge of the roots.

"What's in the medicine den?" Mosskit asked curiously.

"I don't know. Let's go see Runningpath and find out!" Fernkit said. The two kits ran excitedly towards the medicine den. When they got to the entrance, they peaked inside.

"Runningpath?" Mosskit called cautiously.

"What is it, little one?" A reddish brown Tom appeared from behind the leaf wall that separated the main den from the herb storage.

"We were just wondering what you do in here." Mosskit said.

"Ah, thinking about being a medicine cat, are we?" Runningpath said. "We'll, come see." He motioned for the kits to follow him. He led then to the back den, where the kit's eyes widened at all the herbs and plants.

"Have you gathered all of this yourself?" Mosskit asked, amazed.

"Pretty much. I've gathered many over the moons. I've had some help from Clearspirit too, of course." Running path explained, referring to the previous medicine cat. "Now you to run along. I've got a lot of work to do. There have been rumours of a case of green cough in Ash Clan, and I want to be ready if any spreads to Night Clan. "With that, the tom shooed the two kits out of the medicine den, and headed off to gather cat nip.

"Now what?" Mosskit said.

Fern kit shrugged. "We could go see the elder's." She suggested. Mosskit nodded and they headed over to the den of said cats.

"Hi!" Mosskit mewed as the neared the den, where the elders were relaxing just outside on the grass.

"Did Mosskit finally decide to brave the territory?" Yellowfur asked.

Mosskit nodded. "Starclan has blessed you with beautiful eyes, young one." Clearspirit said. Mosskit purred at the compliment from the former medicine cat.

"I remember when I was a kit, many moons ago. Times were very different from now, though." Morning tail said.

"Oh, Morningtail. Don't keep the kits cooped up here. Let them play!" Amber track said.

"Go on!" Stripe claw said. "And if you catch any of the apprentices, tell them that our den could use a cleaning. The bedding's getting a bit old." He added.

Fernkit and Mosskit padded off and wandered around the camp. They hopped up to a root that was off the ground and looked over the camp. Over by the fresh kill pile, a black Tom and a ginger tabby she-cat, both apprentices.

"Who are they?" Mosskit asked.

"That's Nightpaw and Featherpaw. They became apprentices a few suns ago." Fernkit answered.

The two kits made their way back to the nursery, where Leapordkit, Hawkkit, Ivykit, Silverkit, and Moonkit were playing.

A ball of moss flew through the air. Fernkit jumped up and caught it. She rolled the moss back and forth between her paws.

"I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" Hawkkit said.

"I'm going up be deputy!" Silverkit boasted.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be leader!" Fernkit said. The 6 kits pounced at each other and play fought.

Mosskit wandered over to the edge of the clearing and started stalking a fly.

"Mosskit, come play with us!" Leapordkit said.

"Don't you want to practice your warrior moves?" Ivykit added.

Mosskit looked up. "I don't need to." She called back. The other 6 kits looked at her.

"Why not?" Moonkit asked.

"Because I'm going to be a medicine cat."

**Yes, I know. The cliché beginning of a kit opening their eyes for the first time when their sibling bugged them to. But it's a good way to start a Warriors story, so don't judge me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will have more soon, but this story is still kind of on hold. I just had this chapter on hand and decided to post it before I forgot about it. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
